


flat chest

by rinnyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, implied past mayoniki, small blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnyan/pseuds/rinnyan
Summary: rinne gets surgery to fix his flat chest
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	flat chest

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so fucked up

It was a fine day on planet earth. 

Rinne was very excited. Today was the big day. Finally, his flat chest would be cured. 

He was a little nervous about the surgery, he had to admit. But it would all be worth it in the end. Niki would finally agree to marry him because he wasn’t flat as a pancake anymore. 

Niki had pretty big tits to be honest but it could not compare to his ass. he had a lot of cake. Like his ass was gigantic. So fucking big. His only redeeming quality. 

However, it was hard to catch glimpses of his ass through his pants. This was because Niki wouldn’t let Rinne near him because he often said how much of a disgrace it was to let a flat person near him, let alone live with him. That Rinne was incredibly lucky that Niki put up with a pancake whore like him. 

All the knowledge that Rinne had on Niki’s ass came from Mayoi, Niki’s ex. However much he hated Niki he always talked about how fat his ass was.

Rinne didn’t want it to seem like he was copying Niki. But he needed to at least have some game. So he decided he would get tit surgery and make his chest less flat. Then. And Then Niki would marry him. At last. 

He’d told Niki about his plan and his to-be wife had accepted it wholeheartedly. Well. Not the part about them getting married. He’d tell Niki that later. m

“Niki-kyun!” Rinne called. “We gotta go now!!”

“Well you seem excited,” Niki smiled as he took his apron off and went to stand next to the taller(and flatter) man. 

“Course i am!” Rinne grinned and for all his flatness, Niki had to admit he might’ve looked a *bit* cute there. Just a bit. Like even flat people could look good as a treat. 

“This is the day you see how sexy I am and you marry me!!” 

“What the fuck.” Niki’s happy smile turned into an evil and fucked up frown. How dare this pancake looking mf insult him? “I am not fucking gay and even if i was i would have. Standards.” He looked at rinne up and down and cringed. 

Rinne raised his eyebrows. “You have literally dated men in the past.”

“Like i said. I have standards.” Niki turned his back to the flat chested man. “Now. Lets get in the car.”

Rinne reluctantly got in the car. The journey was pretty fucking silent. Blah blah blah yeah hospital shit they arrive tjere and stuff.

“Hello,” After three days of waiting (they can’t afford private health care and have to wait a stupidly long time for one appointment) and $500 spent on the cafe next to the waiting room (thanks to niki, that bitch neverstops) their hospital person who also happenedto share a unit with them?? What was himeru doing there??? anyways he greeted them. “Himeru will be your surgeon today. “

“Hot,” was all rinne could say after sitting down for three days straight and doing nothing but playing plants vs zombies 2(he didn’t even complete all the levels. he got stuck on the world level thing where you go to the future cause that shits HARD)

himeru led them to their surgery place thingy or whatever you do when you get surgery IDK IVE NEVER BEEN OPERATED ONDPNT ASK ME

wait my autocapitalisation is off qhen did i turn it off??? wait a sec

There we go. Great. Looks better now right??

Anyways where were we??? Right himeru is taking them to surgery place. Room with bed yes. 

It was a lonely, bleak room with nothing but a white bed in the middle. The paint on the ceiling was old and faded and peeling jsut the overall aura of the room was fukcign. Menacing. 

The redeeming quality of the room was the singularposter of tatsumi kazehaya above the surgery tool table thingy. Cause you know. He’s pretty and the room isn’t. well actually thr poster was ripped in multiple places and had a drawn moustache 

“Right Shiina. Himeru needs you to wait outside” Himeru gestures to the door. “Goodbye”

“Okay..” niki walks outside “I’ll be with you all the way babe”

An evil smile spread across Himeru’s face but it disappeared as quickly as it happened and nobody ever knew about the evil smile ever.

“So what do you want?”

“Okay basically I want some tits.” 

“Sure.” Himeru opened a cupboard and it was ... empty. “What the fuck. We’re out of tits. Hold on while Himeru go Obtain some more.”

He walked to the door but stopped midway. “first I will put you to sleep”

“AAAAGAJZHAHAHAGHAGSGSVSHSHSHHS NOOOOOO NOT THE FUCKIGNNNDNE NEEEDLELEEDSNSK” rinne YELLED as he saw the fuckign. NEEDLW. 

He blacked out. 

—

Rinne woke up. It took a second for him to comprehend what was going on and where he was. Once his eyes were in focus he saw ... scratches and blood and ... marks ....fuck....what had happened here while he was asleep? How long had he been asleep for?

He tried to get up but there was a huge weight on his chest like something was pressing him down. Instinctively, Rinne reached out to feel his chest and it was... squishy?? Fat??? Booblike??? Were boobs meant to be this heavy???

Finally... he could use those boob/boobs and tit/tits pronouns he had wanted to for so long. 

Every step he took he felt more and more pain due to his fat juicy honkers pushing him down and hindering him every step of the way like a curse that he could never escape. Soon he would develop back problems due to this... not good... 

Even before he transitioned he never remembered boobs being like this...Or maybe he was just flat all his life. Until today. 

Rinne finally made his way to the door and opened it where a crying niki awaited him. 

“ARE YOU OKAY NIKI??” Rinne tried to run to the boy but his newfound tits hindered him every step of the way. Still though he persevered through the pain of it all, all for his future wife. 

“DO I LOOK LIKE IM FINE??” Niki glared at the other boy and got up. “IM.... FLAT!!”

He sure was. That ass was... gone??

Before rinne could use his two remaining braincells to connect the dots he heard Himeru’s voice. “Yeah he’s not fine....”

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!!!” Rinne tried to attack the surgeon but his bazonkas prevented him from coming any closer. 

“Who do you think gave you the tits...the blood and shit in the surgery room was him fighting back. But he gave in for his beloved rinne-kun...”

[camera pans to show niki’s flat ass once more]

“sorry babe” rinne hangs his head, feeling despair for the first time. As someone very wise once said... boobs always come with a price...

And they all lived happily ever after and get married and make babies (even though niki’s ass is flat) The end......


End file.
